Jenny Potter
by TheycallmeBetty
Summary: What if Jenny was the girl who lived? There is no Harry Potter, but Jenny Potter instead. How would this change things? Find out here!
1. Introduction

Rufus and Allison Humpfrey were never described as your average Upper East Side married couple. Rufus was the owner of art gallery that was located right underneath their apartment and always promoted free expression instead of trying to fit the mold of the uptight Upper East Side man who cared more about his family then he did his happiness. Allison was an artist, but not as laidback as her husband. She had a sense of coldness to her. She always seemed to be bitter about something. She was very critical about everything. Nobody could fully understand her attraction to go with the flow Rufus or his attraction to her for that matter.  
Whatever the case may be they have been together through the good and the bad. Sometimes things seemed crazy, but nothing could prepare them for this.

It was 4 AM in New York. There was a knock on their apartment door. Allison, who has been a light sleeper since her son Dan was born three years prior, woke up right away. Who could possibly be at their door at this hour? Even though the city was lively at all hours of the night she is not sure why anyone would want to meet with them at this hour without a phone call. Allison protectivly grabbed the baseball bat she kept at the foot of her bed just in case someone wanted to break in. Her husband thought she was being over cautious, but she knew that if anyone came in and hurt her baby boy she would die. She was not about to let that happen. She slowly walked up to the door with the bat firmly in her hands. She slowly opened the door and looked around. She did not see anybody. She peeked her head out of the door and looked down the hallways. It was then when she heard a faint, little whine. She looked down and saw a basket with a baby with wide blue eyes and rosy cheeks looking up at her. The child could not have been any older than one year. She bent down and saw a note lying on the baby's chest. She could tell that it was written with a quill instead of pen.  
After reading the note she gasped. This baby was the daughter of her sister, Lily Evans. Well Lily Potter now. The letter informed her that Lily and her husband James have been murdered by a dark wizard and that their daughter Jennifer was to stay with her only living relative. This happened to be Allison. Allison picked the child up and cradled her in her arms. It was then that she noticed a little red scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt on her forehead. Allison always knew that this magic rubbish was dangerous. Allison always resented her sister for being a witch. Their parents always worshiped the ground that Lily walked on and treated Allison like a second class citizen. Allison was the only one who could see her sister for what she was. She was nothing, but a freak. Allison could already tell that her spawn was one too. Why should Allison have to take care of her? Allison didn't want this freak baby trying to corrupt her sweet little Daniel.  
"What are you doing up?" she heard her husband say in a tired voice. She turned and saw her husband standing there with half-open eyes that widen when he noticed that Allison was carrying a baby.  
"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked coming closer to get a better look at the baby.  
"It is a mistake. Somebody left her here, but I promise to take care of it in the morning," Allison said. Rufus noticed the letter in her hand and took it to read it.  
"This is addressed to you. I never knew that your sister had a child," Rufus said.  
"Neither did I, but we haven't spoken since our wedding when she brought that freak James and Mother raved about how they were the perfect couple," Allison said rolling her eyes. Her mother died about 6 months before Dan was born, but Allison missed the funeral to attend an Art Gallery function. Rufus sighed at Allison's bitterness towards her sister. Rufus knew all about the magic thing and could tell that it hurt Allison that she was rejected by that world even though she didn't admit it.  
"Well I guess I can let her sleep in the office. I could move my stuff out and put Dan's old crib in there until she is big enough for a bed," Rufus said.  
"No. We do not need another child. We already have a perfect one. I'm sure the orphanage can find a perfectly nice home for her," Allison said.  
"Allison she's family. We can't desert her in this time of need. I know that you and your sister had a falling out, but don't take it out on this innocent child," said Rufus taking the child from Allison's arms to cradle her. The child looked up at Rufus was amazement and smiled.  
"How can we afford it?" Allison asked.  
"We'll find away," Rufus said.  
"What about Dan? I don't want him knowing about that tragic world or feeling unimportant next to this child," Allison said.  
"We'll love them equally. Besides we don't know if she is magic yet, but if she is we will figure it out when the time comes," Rufus said.  
Allison sighed. By the look on Rufus's face she could tell that the decision has been made.

Welcome to the Upper East Side Jennifer Harriet Potter.


	2. The Zoo

"Jenny hurry up and get out here so we can leave!" Jenny heard her cousin Dan yell out. Jenny rolled her eyes as she looked in the mirror. She sighed. She was turning 11 in a few short days and she still looked like a little kid. She stood at 4 feet and 8 inches and was super skinny with no breasts and no curves. She was supposed to be hitting puberty soon, but still looked like she was seven years old. It also didn't help that her uncle was the only one who would go clothes shopping with her. He was super cool and nice, but knew nothing about style. Her aunt was always too busy worrying about Dan to give Jenny the time of day. Jenny knew her aunt really did not care for her. Whenever her Uncle Rufus was away she would make petty remarks about how Jenny was not as smart as Dan, not as charming as Dan, and no will never be as successful as Dan. She also always blamed Jenny for everything. If somebody knocked over something it was Jenny's fault. If there was ever a mess it was Jenny's fault and Jenny was forced to clean it even if she had nothing to do with it. Jenny had to do all of the chores around the house. Dan never had to clean or anything. He was always too busy studying or writing in his dumb little journal.  
"Jenny let's go!" yelled Aunt Alison.  
Jenny sighed. She was wearing a pink, knee length dress with a white collar and her hair was in curls. This look was going to have to do for now. She slipped on some white sandals and skipped out into the living room.  
"Finally!" Dan sighed.  
"It is rude to keep us waiting like that Jennifer," Aunt Allison said.  
"I'm sorry Aunt Alison," Jenny sighed fighting to not roll her eyes.  
"Give her a break Alison. She's a growing girl. You remember what it was like to primp to perfection," Uncle Rufus said giving Jenny a small wink. Jenny giggled.  
"Too bad she still looks ugly," Dan snorted.  
"Dan that wasn't very nice," Uncle Rufus said  
"Oh Rufus he is a growing boy. You remember what it was like to tease your family members," Aunt Alison said with a smirk. Aunt Alison always stuck up for Dan when he was rude to Jenny. Dan could do no wrong in Aunt Alison's eyes and it drove Jenny crazy. She wonders if her mother would be ok with Dan's rudeness towards Jenny. Jenny does not know much about either of her parents. Alison refuses to talk about them saying that they died in a car crash and that is all that matters. Even Uncle Rufus tries to avoid the topic saying that he will explain when she is older.  
"Can we leave yet? I want to see the new reptile exhibit at the zoo!" Dan exclaimed.  
Jenny sighed. Jenny did not know of many 13 year old boys who were this obsessed with going to the zoo, but Dan was different like that. He said that the animals gave him inspiration for his short stories. Jenny just thought that Dan got a kick out of animals fighting. Jenny actually did not mind the zoo too much. In fact she loved animals.  
"Well now that we don't have to wait for Princess Jenny anymore we can leave," Aunt Alison said.  
Uncle Rufus glanced at Jenny and playfully stuck his tounge out. Jenny smirked and did the same back.  
The group left and took a cab all the way to the zoo. Dan led the way to the reptile exhibit. Jenny looked around all of the the famlies staring at the animals with amazement. Only tourists ever came to this zoo so they weren't used to how amazing all of the animals were in person. Jenny has been to the Central Park Zoo many times and admits that it is not as exciting as it was when she was 5. Still she has never actually been to see the reptiles though. Dan used to think that they were boring so they never went to see them, but all of a sudden Dan now has an obsession with snakes so now reptiles are cool.  
They walked into the exhibit.  
"This is pretty cool," said Uncle Rufus.  
"I hate that they have to be stuck in cages though with random people looking at them and poking the glass. Would you like it if somebody did that to your window while you were trying to rest?" Jenny asked.  
Uncle Rufus chuckled.  
"I suppose not, but it might be dangerous if we just let them roam around. The New Yorkers might try to make boots and coats out of them," Uncle Rufus smirked.  
Jenny giggled at her uncle.  
Jenny heard a whispery voice. She stopped and looked around.  
It was a strange, hissy voice. Jenny could barely make out the words.  
"What is that noise?" Jenny asked.  
"What noise?" Uncle Rufus asked.  
Jenny looked around and noticed that it was coming to the end of the room. She walked to a tank that belonged to a Boa Constrictor. Nobody was around the tank, but she was able to understand the words clearly.  
"I hate this place," it said.  
Jenny looked around and saw that nobody was near.  
"Excuse me was that you speaking?" Jenny asked the snake in a hushed tone.  
"You can understand me?" the snake asked slithering towards the glass in the tank.  
"You can understand me?" she asked. The snake blinked and nodded.  
"What is your name young girl?" it asked.  
"Jenny. I can't believe I am talking to a snake," she said.  
"Wow look at what the snake is doing!" exclaimed Dan running up to the glass tapping on it  
"Make him stop. That annoys me," the snake hissed.  
"Dan it doesn't like that. Stop," Jenny said.  
"Shut-up Jenny," he said shoving her out of the way.  
Jenny glared at Dan. He was always so mean to her. She couldn't stand it sometimes. Jenny's size made it easy to pick on her. Jenny bets that he wouldn't be so tough in the tank with the snake.  
Dan kept tapping the glass. He leaned on it to get a closer look when the glass just vanished and Dan fell in. Jenny gasped. How did that happen?  
"Daniel! Get out of there!" Alison yelled running up to the glass in panic. Everyone around gasped as the snake slithered over Dan. Nobody moved in fear.  
"Mommy," Dan said with tears in his eyes.  
The snake just passed Dan and slithered out of the cage.  
"Thanks," it hissed to Jenny before scurrying off. Dan slowly got up and went to step out, but the glass was started to pound on it.  
Jenny held in a laugh. Serves him right. Though she wishes she knew how that happened. It was impossible.  
"Somebody help my boy!" Aunt Alison yelled.  
"Can somebody get him out of there!" Uncle Rufus called out to a zoo employee who rushed into an employee's only room to go around and get him out. Aunt Alison glared at Jenny.  
"You did this!" she yelled pointing at the young girl.  
"How did I do this?" Jenny asked.  
"Weird stuff always happens when you are here you freak!" she yelled.  
"Alison stop!" Uncle Rufus commanded. Tears flooded Aunt Alison's eyes.  
"Hurry up and save my boy," she sobbed as the zoo people let him out of the snake tank.  
Jenny looked at the glass again.  
Was Aunt Alison right? Did she do that? She did wish that Dan would be stuck in the tank. Jenny quickly shook her head. That was impossible. It would take magic to make that happen.


	3. The Letter

Ever since that day at the zoo Dan hasn't spoken to Jenny. Jenny can't say that she is that upset about it. Jenny thinks he talks too much anyways. What she doesn't like is the weirdness between her and Uncle Rufus. He keeps giving her the weird looks like he somewhat blames her for what happened. She isn't surprised that Aunt Alison blames her, but Uncle Rufus was supposed to be the one who supported her. The one who took her side in these situations, but now she just see him giving weird looks like he was trying to piece some things together.  
She just hoped that he could at least pretend to be normal around her today. It was July 31st and her 11th birthday and the two of them were supposed to spend the day together at art museums. She didn't want to do that getting weird stares from him the entire day.  
She was sitting on the bed, combing her hair when she saw a light brown owl fly into her room.  
"Oh hello there," Jenny said in surprise. She noticed that the owl had an envelope in its mouth. It dropped it on her bed and then flew out. Jenny picked up the envelope.  
It was addressed to her. The envelope said:  
_"Jenny Potter,  
The second bedroom down the hall  
4 Privit Dr Apt 4F  
Brooklyn, NY_

How did the owl know where her bedroom was? She eyed the letter curiously. She did not really have any friends because everyone thought she was weird. And she doesn't know anyone who owns an owl.  
She heard a knock on her door. She knew it was Uncle Rufus because he was the only one who ever knocked.  
"Come in," she said not taking her eyes off the envelope.  
"You almost ready birthday girl?" he asked.  
Jenny nodded. She already curled her hair and got dressed into a yellow sundress. She just had to put a little make-up on.  
"Almost," she said.  
"What do you have there?" he asked.  
"A letter. An owl gave it to me," she said.  
"An owl?" he asked looking at the letter.  
"I know it sounds silly, but it just flew in here and dropped it off," Jenny explained. She noticed the look of nervousness on his face as he looked at the envelope.  
"I knew it," she heard him mumble.  
"Knew what?" Jenny asked.  
"There you are Rufus. I need you to head to the studio and run it while I take Dan back to school shopping," Aunt Allison said.  
"But we are supposed to spend the day together going to art museums for my birthday," Jenny said. Leave it to Aunt Allison to try to ruin Jenny's day.  
"Well you can't always get your way. Dan needs new school clothes," Aunt Allison said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Allison sit down. We all need to talk," Uncle Rufus said.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Jenny got her Hogwarts letter,"Uncle Rufus said.  
"My what?" Jenny asked.  
"It is nothing Jenny. Just forget about it," Aunt Allison said grabbing the letter out of Jenny's hand.  
"Allison we agreed that when the time comes we were going to tell her," Rufus said.  
Allison looked at Jenny, then back at Rufus.  
"We'll talk about it later," Allison said.  
"Allison. I know that you don't want Dan to feel what you felt when you were young, but I promise that I will not let that happen. She deserves to know the truth. Please Allison. Don't be this way," Uncle Rufus said grabbing Allison's hand begging her. For a split second her face softened, but then she started to rage.  
"You always take her side! She is a freak and does not deserve the special treatment that you give her. I didn't even want her!" she yelled.  
"Allison enough!" Rufus yelled. Jenny was taken aback. She has never heard her uncle raise his voice like that. Allison looked scared too.  
"Give Jenny her letter back now," Rufus said sternly. Allison threw the letter on the ground and stormed out.  
"What's going on?" Jenny asked. Rufus sighed and softened his voice.  
"Jenny, I've got something to tell you," he sighed.  
Jenny sat down next to her uncle. She could tell that he had a lot to say.


	4. A decision

"Open the letter Jenny. Read it and then I will try to anwser your questions to the best of my ability," Rufus said picking it up and handing it to her. Jenny slowly opened the envelope and a piece of parchment paper came out.  
It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Jenny Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Then there was a second page with a supply list.  
It read:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand,1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2),1 set glass or crystal phials,1 telescope,1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"I don't get it. What is this?" Jenny asked.  
"It is your acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You're a witch Jenny," Rufus explained.  
Jenny was confused. This sounded like a prank from Dan.  
"A witch? Is this a joke?" she asked.  
Rufus chuckled.  
"You ever wonder why weird things seem to happen while you are around? Like when the glass disappeared from the snake exhibit at the zoo," Rufus asked.  
"You are trying to say that I did that?" Jenny asked.  
"Yes. I know it is a lot to take in, but you are indeed a witch. Both of your parents were magical as well,"he said.  
"My parents? Does that mean that Aunt Allison is a witch too?"Jenny asked.  
"No she isn't a witch. She is just a little crabby sometimes," Rufus chuckled.  
"Why did you never tell me?" Jenny asked.  
"We wanted to make sure and this letter confirms it," Rufus said.  
"Why was Aunt Allison so mad when I got the letter?" Jenny asked.  
Rufus sighed.  
"You have to understand. She was very jealous of the attention your mother recieved from your grandparents. Even though it seems that she is against you sometimes she really does love you, but her strained relationship with your mother has made it hard for her to show it," Rufus explained.  
"Did my parents go to Hogwarts?" Jenny asked.  
"They sure did. That is how they met actually," Rufus said.  
"What is it like?" Jenny asked.  
"I'm not really sure Jenny. Since I am a non-magical folk I have never seen it. Aunt Allison does not really like to talk about it. But I am sure that Hogwarts will send a representative who can explainn everything to you. That is if you want to go," he said.  
Jenny thought about it. If she really was magic she should learn about it and maybe she can learn more about her parents if she were to go. But that would mean leaving Uncle Rufus.  
But at the same time it would mean leaving Dan...She could live with that.  
"I'll listen to what the representative has to say and then decide," Jenny said.  
"And I'll support whatever decision you make," Uncle Rufus said giving Jenny a hug.  
Jenny's mind was racing. There was so much she wanted to know.


	5. Meeting Hagrid

When Hagrid arrived in New York he stuck out like a sore thumb. The streets were full of muggles wearing sleek, preppy outfits while Hagrid had on a giant mole-skin coat over his dirty pants and shirt. He was a couple feet taller than the other people on the street so he gained many weird stares from the muggles. He did not seem to notice though. He was way to excited to see Jennifer Potter. The last time he saw her she was so tiny. She was just a baby, but she obviously had her mother's eyes. It was so hard for him to hand her over to Professor Dumbledore so that he could give her to those muggles. He wonders if she will recognize him. He knows that it is not likely, but he could hope. He even baked her a cake. It was chocolate with green icing that said "Happy Birthday Jennifer". He hoped that she liked it because he made it all by himself. He had to make three because Fang kept eating them when Hagrid had his back turned. He considered getting some help from the Hogwart's staff, but thought it would be more special to make it himself. He finally found "4 Privit Drive" and entered the apartment building.  
"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" asked a petite, brunette woman with a tiny button nose.  
"Don't mind me mam, I'm here to see the Potter...I mean Humphrey residence," Hagrid said politley.  
"Oh the Humphreys yes. They always have the most _interesting_ friends," she said looking Hagrid up and down.  
"Yes well I must be off. I'm here on business. Nice speaking with you mam," Hagrid nodded heading towards the stairs to make his way towards Apartment 4F.  
As he reached the door he took a deep breath before knocking.  
The door was anwsered by a young boy with dark hair and brown eyes.  
"Oh hello there young man, is Jenny Potter home?" he asked.  
The boy looked up at Hagrid with awe and fear.  
"W-why would you want to see Jenny?" he asked with a stutter in his voice.  
"Dan who is it?" asked a female voice. Hagrid saw a woman with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She looked a lot like Lily Potter except Lily had a warmer presence that made almost everyone fall in love with her.  
"Oh you must be Allison. You look just like your sister," Hagrid said. Allison's eyes gave Hagrid a cold stare.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"Oh yes the name is Rubeus Hagrid. I'm here on behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here to speak with Jennifer Potter, may I come in?" he asked.  
"Dan could you go to your room for a second while I speak with Mr. Hagrid?" Allison asked.  
"What is he talking about? What is Hog's Warts?" Dan asked.  
"Dan please! Go to your room" Allison commanded.  
Dan looked back at Hagrid before leaving to go to his room.  
"He must take after his father. Does not look a lot like you," Hagrid smiled.  
"Look I have been doing my best to keep the freaks like you and my sister out of our lives. You will not ruin all my hard work," Allison said coldly pointing at Hagrid.  
"Freak? Your sister was one of the best witches there was and your niece has the same powers," Hagrid said.  
"Shh! The neighbors will hear you," Allison whisper yelled.  
"Allison who is at the door?" Hagrid heard a male voice ask.  
"Nobody Rufus. Just someone trying to sell something," Allison lied. Hagrid saw a man with a artistic look to him. He looked a lot like a more laidback version of the young boy Hagrid saw earlier.  
"Woah how is the weather up there?" Rufus asked looking up at Hagrid.  
Hagrid chuckled at the joke.  
"Look please leave. My family and I have things to get done," Allison said.  
"Not until I talk to Jennifer," Hagrid said.  
"Oh we've been expecting you! You're from Hogwarts right?" Rufus asked.  
"Yessir," Hagrid nodded.  
"Oh come in. Jenny has a lot of questions for you," Rufus said.  
"Rufus," Allison warned.  
"Allison. We are done keeping this a secret. Let him in," Rufus said in a strict tone. Allison gave one last mean look to Hagrid and let him in.  
"Thank you," Hagrid said.  
"Make yourself comfortable and I'll get Jenny," Rufus said. Hagrid looked around and noticed that all of the seats were too small to fit Hagrid's frame so instead he stood.  
Allison stood in the kitchen glaring at Hagrid. Hagrid ignored it and watched as Rufus walked back into the living area with a small, eleven year old, blonde girl into the room. Hagrid was in shock at how much she looked like a female,blonde version father. She had his nose, his mouth, his skin tone, and had his thin frame, but she had her mother's eyes, and her mother's petite height; though she could grow taller with age.  
"Wow Jennifer you have grown so much since I last saw you," Hagrid gasped.  
"Please call me Jenny and do I know you?" Jenny asked.  
"Well you were just a baby when we met, but I remember you," he said.  
"Hmm well you know my name, so what is your's?" Jenny asked.  
"You can call me Hagrid," he said letting out his hand for her to shake.  
"It is nice to meet you Hagrid," Jenny said showing a small smile. Her father's smile.  
"And I believe it is your birthday so Happy Birthday. I have something for you, but it might have smooshed it a bit on the way over here," Hagrid said searching his pockets for the box that held her cake. When he found it he handed it to her. She opened it and looked at the cake with a smile.  
"Thank you Hagrid. This is really sweet," Jenny said sweetly.  
"You are welcome. Now we do not have much time. I was sent here by the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever had, Professor Dumbledore. I am supposed to take you to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies so you can be ready for your first year at Hogwarts and I can anwser any questions that you have," Hagrid said.  
Jenny looked over at Rufus nervously.  
"What if I don't want to go?" Jenny asked. The smile fell fromm Hagrid's face.  
"Don't want to go? Hogwarts is the best school of magic there is! We have the best staff that can help you learn how to control that little gift of your's. Don't you want to learn about how to use your powers? Don't you want to learn more about your parents? Don't you want to learn how you got that little scar right there?" he asked pointing to the scar on her forehead. Jenny typically let her hair hide the scar from people. She has always been self-concious about it so as Hagrid pointed it out it she lightly touched it.  
"Um I got this in the car accident my parents died in. Didn't I?" Jenny asked.  
"A car accident? Is that what you told her?" Hagrid asked raising his voice.  
"Well what were we supposed to tell her? That her parents got blown up by some evil wizard?" Allison asked speaking for the first time since Jenny entered the room.  
"You guys lied to me? Uncle Rufus!" Jenny gasped.  
"We were trying to protect you Jenny. We felt that the truth might upset you," Rufus said.  
"And we were hoping that you wouldn't carry the freak gene your parents did," Allison snorted.  
"Don't you dare call Lily and James Potter freaks!" Hagrid warned.  
"Allison you be quiet. And yes I admit that it was wrong for us to lie to her, but I wanted to protect her until the time was right" Rufus said.  
"This is all overwhelming. I mean I just found out today that I'm a witch," Jenny said.  
"Jenny is a witch?" asked Dan as he entered the living area.  
"Dan I told you to go to your room!" Allison said.  
Dan shrugged.  
"I've always said that she was a witch. No wonder she doesn't have any friends," Dan laughed.  
"Shut-up Dan!" Jenny yelled.  
"Don't talk to your cousin like that Jennifer!" Allison yelled.  
"Listen Jenny I can't force you to come with me, but the people at Hogwarts can teach you so much. You don't belong in this muggle world," Hagrid said.  
"Muggle?" Jenny asked.  
"Non magical folk. You are a witch Jenny and your parents were both two of the best and you will be too. You are famous in our world," Hagrid explained. Rufus kneeled down and put his hands on Jenny's shoulders.  
"You should go Jenny. It'll be good for you to learn more about your gift. They can teach you things about your past that Aunt Allison and I can't," Rufus said. Jenny started to tear up.  
"I'll miss you Uncle Rufus," she said.  
"I'll miss you too," he said embracing Jenny.  
"Will you promise to write everyday?" Jenny asked with tears falling down her face.  
"Of course I will and besides I'll still you during the summer and the term doesn't start until September so we'll still get to spend time together when you get back . This isn't goodbye forever, its just see you later," Rufus said.  
Hagrid sniffed as he teared up. Rufus was obviously one of the good muggles and really cares about Jenny. When Jenny and Rufus separated they looked over at Hagrid.  
"When do I leave?" Jenny asked.  
"As soon as we can. Professor Dumbledore has arranged a portkey for us to land at the Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid explained.  
"Do I need to pack my things?" Jenny asked.  
"You'll be back tonight, but I'll give you a moment to say goodbye if you'd like," Hagrid said.  
Jenny hugged Rufus once again and then turned to look at Allison and Dan. Dan rolled his eyes and Allison refused to make eye contact with Jenny. She just glared at Rufus like he did something wrong. Jenny figured that she would let Rufus have it as soon as she left. Jenny wiped the tears from her eyes and walked out with Hagrid.  
"So what is a portkey?" Jenny asked.  
"Its an object that has been enchanted to send whoever touches it to whereever they need to be. Professor Dumbledore told me that it should be close to this building," Hagrid explained as they exited. He took her in the alley next to their apartment building.  
"What does it look like?" Jenny asked.  
"Ah I think that should be it right there," he said pointing to a dirty, old box.  
"That?" Jenny asked. It looked so grimy. Nothing magical looking.  
"It has to be something that random muggles won't mess with. Can't have that happening," Hagrid explained.  
Jenny looked hesistant, but grabbed on with Hagrid. She felt like a hook grabbed her by the naval and pulled her away. She squeezed her eyes shut screaming until she felt herself hit the ground hard. When she got up and wiped the dirt off her outfit and got up looking at the run down bar in front of her.  
"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid said.


	6. Gringotts

Hagrid led Jenny into the run-down bar. Jenny had to admit that the inside looked a lot nicer, but still rustic. Her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a man stirring a cup of coffee without even touching the spoon.  
"Hagrid! Will it be the usual?" asked a man who was standing near the bar. The man was slightly hunched-over, balding and missing many teeth.  
"Not today Tom. I'm here on official Hogwarts business," Hagrid explained. The man looked over at Jenny and smiled big.  
"Is it really you? It can't be, but it is. Jennifer Potter it is an honor to meet you," he said grabbing Jenny's hand and shaking it.  
Jenny was slightly taken aback. Nobody has ever showed so much interest in meeting her, but Hagrid did say that she was famous in the magical world, but she didn't really know why.  
"Call me Jenny," she requested.  
"Of course. As you wish," Tom said.  
Jenny could feel the eyes staring at her and people whispering about her.  
"Is it really her?" someone whispered.  
"She looks so much like her father," someone else said.  
Jenny felt a little self-concious. It was like she was being observed in a microscope.  
A young man with a purple turban walked up to them.  
"Oh hello there Professor Quirrell," Hagrid said.  
"H-hello Hagrid. I s-s-s-see you are b-back from p-p-picking up our new st-st-student," the man stuttered looking at Jenny.  
"Oh yes, Jenny this is Professor Quirrell. He will be your Defense Against the Arts professor at Hogwarts," Hagrid explained.  
"P-pleasure to meet you," Professor Quirrell said bowing down slightly. Jenny blushed slightly at the sign of admiration.  
"Same," Jenny said nicely.  
"Well we must be off. Diagon Alley awaits," Hagrid said. Jenny politley smiled at Professor Quirrell and walked away with Hagrid. They walked to the back of the bar and exited through a backdoor which led them to a brick wall.  
"Everyone is really excited to see you, but I had to get you to Diagon Alley before everything closes," Hagrid said.  
Jenny still has a hard time believing that anyone would care about her. Why do they care?  
Hagrid took out a pink umbrella out of one of his pockets and tapped a collection of bricks in a counter-clockwise order. Then the bricks started to rearrange themselves into a doorway.  
Jenny followed Hagrid through it and saw the most amazing little community. People were dressed in eccentric clothing and robes. The streets were cobblestoned and all of the little shops had things that Jenny had never seen before. One place was selling flying brooms, one place was selling bat spleens and eel eyes; everything looked so quaint, old fashioned, and beautiful. Her Uncle Rufus would love this place. He was all about the eccentric things in life. He would fit in nicely here. She couldn't believe that she was buying all of her school supplies here. Then something crossed her mind.  
"Hagrid I don't have any money with me. How will I pay for it?" she asked.  
"You don't think your parents left you with nothing, do you? We just have to stop by Gringotts Wizarding Bank to go into the vault your parents left for you. Besides your muggle money wouldn't work here anyways," Hagrid explained.  
"You mean money is different here?" she asked.  
"Of course. You see you have gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. There are 17 sickles in a galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle," Hagrid said.  
When they arrived at Gringotts, Jenny was in awe. It was the most beautiful building she had ever seen. The outside was made of white marble and it was just a piece of art.  
"Now be careful Jenny. The Goblins can be a little rough, but I promise you that there is no safer place...well except for Hogwarts," Hagrid explained as they entered.  
The inside was even more beautiful. The walls were marble and there were rows of desks on each wall. Jenny looked at the little goblins at each desk, all way to busy to pay her any attention. Uncle Rufus would love this. Jenny already missed her Uncle Rufus and could only imagine how hard it will be when she is off at Hogwarts. When the reach the end of the walkway Jenny looked up at the goblin who still had not adknowledged her or Hagrid.  
"Hello there Griphook. We are here to visit the vault that Lily and James Potter left for their daughter Jennifer," Hagrid said.  
The goblin barely glanced at them.  
"Do you have the key?" he asked in a high voice that almost took Jenny by surprise. His mean looking face made Jenny assume he would have a lower voice.  
"Oh yes. It's um...in one of these pockets...oh here it is!" Hagrid said finally pulling out a key from one of his many pockets.  
The goblin took the key and nodded stepping down from it's post.  
"Follow me to the vaults," he said with almost an annoyed tone.  
"Oh and um I'm sure Dumbledore told you of the other business I need to take care of," Hagrid said in a quieter tone. The goblin looked at him and nodded.  
The goblin, Griphook led them to a dimmer room with tracks leading to many different vaults. They stepped into a small cart that took them zooming to Vault 687.  
"This is it," Hagrid told Jenny as they stepped out of the cart.  
The goblin opened the vault and Jenny's jaw dropped.  
There were mounds of gold galleons, piles of silver sickles and heaps of bronze knuts.  
"Told you your parents took care of you" Hagrid smiled.  
Hagrid helped Jenny collect the money that she would need and then they got back into the cart. If Aunt Allison knew about this money she would surely want it for herself. Jenny isn't sure where she'd be able to exchange it for American money, but she figures that Aunt Allison would find a way so she could buy Dan more things that he doesn't need.  
The cart stopped again at another vault.  
"Stay in here Jenny," Hagrid said as he stepped out. Griphook opened the vault and all Jenny saw was a small bag. Hagrid took it quickly and stuck it in his pocket. The vault was close to empty. What was in that bag that could be valuable enough to lock away in a vault. When Hagrid stepped back into the cart he gave Jenny a look of warning.  
"Best you not tell anybody about this," he said. Jenny nodded so he knew she understood. The cart then took them back to the main hall.  
Once they left the bank they went to go buy school supplies. All the excitement made her forget about the little pitstop they made in the bank to the mysterious vault that held the mysterious object.


	7. Meeting Nate

"We've got all your books, your supplies, and your robes,"Hagrid said checking them off the list.  
"Yep," Jenny smiled. She loved shopping in Diagon Alley. Everything was just so neat. They were so much more exciting than the old school supplies she would have to get for muggle school.  
"Now the only thing you need is your wand. There is no better place than Ollivanders for that," Hagrid said.  
"Then to Ollivanders we go," Jenny smiled adding a slight skip to her step.  
Hagrid led Jenny to a small, quaint looking shop. The outside reminded Jenny of a small thrift shop.  
"I have some other business to take care of so why don't you go pick out your wand and then I will meet you out here when your done," Hagrid said.  
"Ok," Jenny said with a sense of nervousness in her voice. Jenny is still new to this witch thing. How will she know what wand she should pick. When Hagrid walked away, Jenny took a look at the door, took a deep breath, and walked into the shop. The shopwas cluttered with many boxes behind a front desk, but other than that seemed pretty empty.  
"Hello," Jenny called out. An older man with messy white hair and silver eyes walked out.  
"Yes?" the older man asked.  
"Hi I'm Jenny. I'm here to buy a wand," Jenny said.  
"Well of course you are. Come over here please," he said motioning her up to the desk. Jenny slowly walked over as he examined her.  
"Jenny...You wouldn't happen to be Jennifer Potter would you?" he asked.  
"Yes sir," she nodded. He smiled at her.  
"You have your mother's eyes," he said sweetly cupping her face.  
Jenny smiled back. He then went to the back.  
He came back holding a box and took out a wand handing it to Jenny.  
"This one is nine inches long made of beechwood with a dragon heartstring core and it is nice and flexible. Go on give it a flick," Ollivander said.  
Jenny did as she was told and heard a crash in the back. Ollivander took out his wand, flicked it, and everything went back to the way it was. Then he quickly took the wand from her.  
"That won't do," he said putting it away and grabbing another box. He handed the wand inside of it to Jenny.  
"This one is 8 and a half inches made of ebony wood and unicorn hair and is springy," he said.  
Jenny flicked this wand and another crash was heard.  
Jenny shrugged shyly and handed it back.  
"I guess that won't work either," she said.  
Ollivander took another look at her.  
"I wonder," he thought aloud. After fixing the mess she made with his wand, he went to the back and grabbed another wand. He handed it to her.  
"Try this one," he said. As soon as Jenny touched the wand she felt a warmth come from it and saw it glow. She smiled. It just felt so right.  
"I like this one," she said. Ollivander nodded.  
"Very curious," Ollivander mumbled  
"What is curious?" Jenny asked.  
"That wand is made of Holly wood and has a phoenix feather is very rare and the phoenix where the feathers in that wand came from only gave feathers to one other wand. That wand's brother belonged to the same dark wizard who gave you that scar," he said pointing to the lightning bolt on Jenny's forehead. She lightly touched it.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Curious indeed. You must understand that the wand chooses the wizard and not the other way around. Sometimes it is not clear why, but I think it is clear that you are going to do great things. That dark wizard did great things. Terrible, but great," Ollivander said. Jenny looked at her wand and back at Ollivander who seemed to be in a trance. After a few seconds he snapped out of it so Jenny could pay him.  
"Thank you," Jenny said before walking out.  
When she walked out she felt herself run into someone.  
"Woah sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," said a smooth voice. Jenny looked up and saw the most beautiful ocean blue eyes she had ever seen. The rest of him wasn't bad either. He had blonde hair and the most perfect smile she has ever seen. He looked about 13 or 14 and he was the most beautiful creature that Jenny had ever seen.  
"Um n-no it's fine," Jenny said with a dreamy smile on her face. He looked up at Ollivanders.  
"Just get your first wand?" he asked. Jenny opened her mouth and realized that she forgot how to speak.  
"Um I...ye-...um...yes," she finally got out. She could kick herself. This boy was beautiful and Jenny couldn't even form a complete sentence. He must think she is so stupid. She kept telling herself to pull it together.  
"Nice. I remember getting my first wand. I did not know anything about magic so I was so scared, but luckily Mr. Ollivander was very helpful," he said.  
"Yeah um I actually um just found out about being a um witch," she said trying not to get lost in those eyes. She actually formed a sentence. Now if she can stop "uming" every couple words she would be set.  
"Oh are you a muggleborn too?"he asked.  
"Umm," she said not knowing what to say. She just felt so many butterflies around this boy she didn't even know. Were all the young wizards this gorgeous? If they were then Jenny would be in a lot of trouble.  
"Hey Nate are you coming?" called out another boy who was about this boy's, who Jenny assumed was Nate, age. He was also very handsome with dark hair and sharp features. He reminded Jenny of a beautiful sculpture that she would see at an art show. He looked nothing like Nate, but was just as handsome in Jenny's opinion.  
"I guess that is my cue, but I'll see you at Hogwarts...um I didn't catch your name," he said.  
"Jenny!" she said way louder than she wanted to. He chuckled.  
"Nice to meet you Jenny, I'm Nate. I guess I'll see you around," he smiled before walking away. Jenny dreamily watched him walk away. Then blushed when she thought about how stupid she sounded in front of him. She was so awkward. Jenny never had that much trouble talking with people, but then again the people she was used to looked nothing like that.  
"There you are Jenny! I've got a surprise for you," Jenny heard Hagrid say from behind her. She turned around and saw him holding a cage with a beautiful snow white owl in it. Jenny gasped and ran up to the owl.  
"Is he mine?" Jenny asked.  
"Just a little birthday present for you," Hagrid smiled. Jenny stuck her finger in the cage to pet her new owl.  
"What's his name?" Jenny asked.  
"Actually it is a her and you can name it whatever you'd like," Hagrid said. Jenny smiled. She would definitley have to figure something out.  
"I love her Hagrid. Thank you," Jenny smiled giving the giant man a hug.  
"Oh you are gonna make me cry. We've got some time before you need to return home so why don't we rest for a little bit at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor," Hagrid said.  
"Ok," Jenny nodded not taking her eyes off her new owl.  
This day has been the most exciting day of Jenny's life so far, but she still had quite a few questions, like why is she so famous? Why does everyone know her name? And who was that dark wizard that Ollivander was talking about when he mentioned her scar?


	8. Jenny learns about her past

Jenny sat across from Hagrid looking at her chocolate raspberry ice cream. So many thoughts went through her head. She thought about all of the attention people were giving her. She thought about the comments that Mr. Ollivander made and she thought about how gorgeous Nate is. Everything about him was perfect. His ocean blue eyes, his tan skin, his blonde hair, and that smooth voice. The only boys Jenny ever really saw were Dan's friends and a few at her elementary school. She even had small school girl crushes on a few, but none of them looked as good as Nate. None of them ever talked to her either unless it was to call her a freak or make fun of her scar.  
"You doing alright there?" Hagrid asked. Jenny looked up at him. She must have been staring off.  
"Hagrid, can I ask you about something?" she asked.  
"Anything," he said. Jenny took a deep breath.  
"Why am I so famous here? Whenever someone finds out that I'm Jenny Potter they get all excited like I'm a celebrity," Jenny said. Hagrid sighed.  
"I figured you were going to ask me about that eventually. You see Jenny you must understand that not all wizards and witches are good. Some can be very bad. Years ago there was a wizard who went as bad as one can go. His name is V-. Vo-. I can't even say it. His name should never be said," Hagrid explained.  
"I don't understand," Jenny asked. She didn't understand what could be so bad about a name?  
"He is so evil that nobody in the wizarding world dares to say his name. Some say that he will kill the ones who do," Hagrid explained.  
"Well could you write it down?" Jenny asked.  
"I can't spell it," Hagrid said. He started to look around then he leaned in closer to Jenny.  
"I will say it once, but you must promise not to repeat it," Hagrid said.  
"I promise," Jenny whispered. He looked over his shoulder once more.  
"Voldemort," he whispered.  
"Vol-," Jenny started before being hushed by Hagrid.  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
"Times were dark. Very dark. You know who was able to gain followers which he called his "death eaters". Anyone who would challenge him would end up dead. Your parents fought against him. Everyone he wanted dead would end up that way. Everyone except one. The one person who survived his wrath was you," Hagrid explained.  
Jenny gasped quietly.  
"Why would V- I mean you know who want me dead?" Jenny asked.  
"I couldn't tell you. Some just say that you were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now that cut on your forehead is not an ordinary scar. The only way you could get one like that is if someone tried to place a curse onto you. A very dark one at that," Hagrid explained.  
"What ever happened to you know who?" she asked.  
"We don't really know. Some think that he died, but I don't believe that. Others, like myself, believe that he is still out there waiting for the right moment to come back. What I can tell you that there was something about you that stumped him that night. That is why everyone knows who you are in this world. You are the girl that lived," Hagrid said.  
Jenny took a couple seconds to let this sink in. Jenny looked down at her skinny body. She didn't look like someone who could survive a deadly curse. She looked quite puny actually. She hated it. She was a stick. She always dreamed about having some curves. Instead she is stuck looking like 9 year old. She doubts she is the kind of girl that guys like Nate give a second glance.  
After finishing her ice cream, Hagrid took her to a port key to take her back to New York. He said that he would hold on to her owl for her until she arrived at Hogwarts since she was traveling by portkey. Now that she was more prepared for it she was able to land on her feet. She has to admit that portkey was a lot more convient than taking an airplane.


	9. Platform 9 34

The day was finally here. Jenny was going to be leaving for Hogwarts. A few nights ago Rufus and she flew to England and they spent time exploring the city of London. Her Aunt Allison was peeved that he went with said that they didn't have the money to be making such trips. Aunt Allison and Uncle Rufus had been fighting a lot since Jenny got her Hogwarts letter. She hated that she caused so much grief between the couple. As much as her Uncle Rufus insisted that the fighting was not her fault, Jenny knew better. She just hoped that it stopped when Jenny was in England.  
"Are you sure you have everything?" Uncle Rufus asked as they stood in the lobby of the train station.  
"Yep. I checked everything at the hotel," Jenny smiled.  
"Now I don't want you opening the this chest until you arrived at Hogwarts. I want it to be a surprise," Uncle Rufus said touching the brown chest he had on Jenny's luggage carrier.  
"I promise," Jenny smiled.  
"Good," he smiled back. He embraced her tightly  
"I'll miss you Uncle Rufus," Jenny said.  
"I'll miss you too Jenny. Just stay out of trouble when you get there and listen to all of your professors,"Rufus said.  
"I'll try," Jenny said.  
Rufus let go of Jenny and handed her a train ticket.  
"You don't want to miss your train and I need to get to the airport so I don't miss my flight back home. I'll see you in about nine months," he said.  
"Bye" Jenny said waving as he got up to walk away.  
Uncle Rufus was going to be the only person that Jenny really missed, but she knew that she was going to miss him a lot. She looked down at her ticket and saw that it told her to go to Platform 9 3/4. Platform 9 3/4? Train stations must be different in England.  
The train station was crowded and hectic. Jenny felt so small next to all of these people. She looked around for Platform 9 3/4. She found Platform 9 and Platform 10, but no Platform 9 3/4. She found a man who worked at the train station and went up to him.  
"Excuse me sir I'm looking for Platform 9 3/4, can you help me find it?" she asked. The man gave her a scowl.  
"Shouldn't you be with your parents little girl and not wasting my time with your pranks? Every year around this time there some joker who asks for Platform 9 3/4. It doesn't exist little girl," the man rambled angrily before storming away.  
Jenny started to tear up. Was this all really just a cruel trick? Something to make Jenny feel special just so she could be abandoned in a British Train Station.  
"Every year this train station is full of the rudest muggles. It's like that world doesn't know the meaning of manners," Jenny heard a woman say. The word "muggles" caught Jenny's attention. She looked over to see a blonde woman who looked like she was probably the same age as her Aunt and Uncle. She had her hair in a slick ponytail and was wearing a black, knit sweater and a flowy skirt to match. Along with her was a girl who looked about 13 and a boy who looked about Jenny's age. The girl was tall and looked like a young super model. Her hair was long, blonde, and wavy and her eyes were blue. The boy who skinny with dark blonde hair and darker blue eyes. He looked a lot like a younger, male version of the girl. Both had flawless skin and were very well dressed. The girl had a black, off-the-shoulder sweater with silver embellishments and silver skinny jeans on with black boots on her feet. The guy had a sky blue sweater with stylish jeans and sneakers. Jenny felt dowdy in her oversized green sweater and black sweatpants.  
"Excuse me," Jenny said walking up to the older woman. The woman looked at her and tilted her head slightly.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"You wouldn't happen to know where Platform Nine and Three Quarters is do you?" Jenny asked. The woman smiled.  
"Oh you must be getting ready to attend your first year at Hogwarts. It is my son, Eric's, first year too," the woman smiled. The boy smiled and waved at Jenny.  
"Hi," Jenny said politely.  
"Now dear what you are going to do is run right through that wall inbetween Platforms 9 and 10," the woman explained. Jenny tilted her head in confusion.  
"I'm just supposed to run through that wall?" Jenny asked.  
"Yeah you'll go right through it. I promise," said the younger girl.  
"Why don't you show her first, Serena?" the older woman said.  
"Sure," Serena smiled.  
The girl took her luggage carrier and ran straight through the wall. Jenny gasped as the girl disappeared.  
"See. It is easy. Now you go," the woman said.  
Jenny looked around and took a deep breath. She took her carrier and started running, shutting her eyes as she went straight through the wall. When her eyes opened she saw a train that said "The Hogwarts Express" on it. It was so old fashioned looking. Jenny automatically liked it. She looked up and saw Platform 9 and 3/4s. She smiled. She made it. She took her stuff and got onto the train. She found an empty compartment near the middle of the train and took a seat. She looked out the window to see a bunch of people hugging each other and socializing as they made their way onto the train.  
"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit in here? All the other compartments are full," Jenny heard a male voice say. She looked up and saw the boy from the train station.  
"Sure," Jenny smiled. The boy came in and sat across from Jenny.  
"The name is Eric VanderWoodsen," he said extending his hand.  
"I'm Jenny. Jenny Potter," Jenny smiled shaking his hand.  
"Wait a second. You are the Jennifer Potter." Eric said.  
"So I've been told, but please call me Jenny," Jenny said.  
"I-I don't mean to sound like an obsessive fan, but you are a legend. Can I see your scar?" he asked. Jenny sighed, but pulled up her hair so he could see the scar.  
"Wow," he sighed.  
Jenny let her hair fall back down over her forehead.  
"I've heard your story more times than I can count," Eric said.  
"That's funny because I just heard it for the first time recently," Jenny said.  
"Really?" Eric asked. Jenny nodded.  
"It all seems unreal. I mean the story, this magic thing, I've always just been Jenny," Jenny shrugged.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I was raised by muggles," Jenny explained.  
"Really? Well I guess that explains why the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4s seemed to freak you out a bit," he said.  
"Yep. I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to it," Jenny said.  
"Oh you will. It's in your blood," Eric explained.  
Jenny looked out the window as the train started.  
"I suppose you're right," Jenny said. As the train moved she felt herself saying goodbye to her old life and entering into her new one.


	10. The Train Ride

Jenny and Eric really hit it off on the train. Eric was telling Jenny all about Hogwarts so that she would know what to expect.  
"There are four different houses that every student is sorted into during the Sorting Ceremony that will happen as soon as we arrive," Eric explained.  
"How do we get sorted?" Jenny asked.  
"Well Serena told me that there is this hat that you put on. It can see into your mind and it will even speak so only you can hear and then when it comes to a decision it will announce it for everyone to hear," Eric explained.  
"A talking hat?" she asked.  
"In a world of magic anything is possible," Eric explained.  
"I suppose that's true," Jenny nodded.  
"Serena is in Gryffindor and both of my parents were also in Gryffindor so it is kind of expected for me to be in Gryffindor too, but I'm not really sure if that is where I'll end up," Eric said.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"My mom has always said that Gryffindors are brave, daring, and courageous. Serena tells me that Gryffindors have the best reputation. I'm not sure if that is me. I mean it is definitley Serena. Everyone who meets her loves her and has never been afraid to stick up for herself. I've always been a little more reserved. Maybe I could be a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw," he said.  
"You seem pretty outgoing to me," Jenny shrugged.  
"You just have a very warm presence and are easy to talk to. You seem really nice, but there are some people I choose to avoid at all costs," Eric said.  
"Like who?" Jenny asked curiously.  
"Me mostly," said the voice of a male. Jenny noticed Eric's mouth turn into a scowl when he heard it.  
"Hello Chuck," he said. Chuck looked down at Jenny with a cocky smirk.  
"I'm Chuck Bass," he said holding out his hand. Jenny slowly gave her hand to him and he kissed it.  
"I'm Jenny Potter," she said. He looked up at her again and smirked.  
"I know who you are. My father told me that you were coming this year and I made it my duty to find you. Someone of your status shouldn't be spending time with someone like him. At one time the VanderWoodsen family was respected, but since their father died and his silly mother took a job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office they have become a joke," Chuck said.  
Jenny noticed Eric staring at his shoes with a scowl still on his face.  
"I met his mother and his sister. I think they are both nice," Jenny said.  
Chuck rolled his eyes.  
"Don't be naive Jennifer. You could do so much better. My cousin is about your age and will be attending Hogwarts. His name is Draco Malfoy and he is a shoo-in to be in the Slytherin House, a house that I'm sure someone of your prestige would fit in greatly," he said. Jenny cringed at the way he said her formal name. She hated being called Jennifer. It was what her aunt called her and the way he said it just gave her the chills.  
"Quit trying to pimp out your creepy cousin on the new girl, Bass," Jenny heard a female voice say. She looked behind Chuck to see Eric's sister Serena standing there with a pretty, brunette girl. Both were wearing grey, pleated skirts with a lighter grey sweater, white, collared shirt underneath, a crimson and gold tie, and a long black cloak with the Hogwart's emblem on it.  
"Serena, Blair I was just telling young Jennifer here about the advantages of spending her time with respected wizarding families. Not that you would know anything about that VanderWoodsen," Chuck said.  
Serena rolled her eyes.  
"You're just mad that my mother has rejected all of your father's advances," Serena said.  
"Seriously Bass. Go hang out with some Slytherins and leave the first years alone. It is quite pathetic," said the brunette. Chuck looked at her.  
"You're parents must be so ashamed that you waste your time with the likes of the VanderWoodsens and the Weasleys. I know it breaks your mother's heart and I don't want Jennifer to follow in your footsteps when she has the opprotunity to do better," Chuck said.  
"I think I can make my own decisions on who to be friends with without your help Chuck," Jenny spoke up. Chuck looked at her for a second with a look of annoyance that she was blowing him off, but then shrugged.  
"My offer stands for now," he said before walking out.  
"What are you two doing here? I figured you'd be sitting with the twins, Lee, and Angelina," Eric said.  
"We were, but I wanted to find you to remind you to change into your robes since we are going to be arriving soon," Serena said  
"We're kind of surprised you didn't go sit with Ron. He was in a compartment with quite the annoying little first year with bushy hair and some other new kids," said the brunette.  
"His compartment was full when I passed it, but I've had fun getting to know Jenny," Eric said. Serena looked over and smiled.  
"I remember you from the train station. Glad to see you made it ok," Serena smiled.  
The brunette looked over at Jenny and introduced herself.  
"I'm Blair Waldorf," she said.  
"It is nice to meet you. I'm Jenny Potter," she said. Blair and Serena looked at each other with wide eyes and then smiled.  
"So you are," Blair smiled.  
"Well the both of you need to go change into your robes before we arrive," Serena said clapping her hands.  
"That's funny. I thought we left our mum at the train station," Eric smirked.  
"Funny," Serena smirked back playfully smacking Eric.  
Jenny and Eric grabbed their robes and went to go change. Jenny was starting to get nervously excited. She could not believe that she was almost there. So many thoughts were racing through her head. Which house would she get put into to? She hoped that her and Eric were in the same house and she really hoped that she wasn't in the same house as that arrogent boy named Chuck Bass.


	11. Sorting

When the train arrived at Hogwarts all of the first years were led by Hagrid to boats to take them to campus. The campus was absolutley gorgeous. It looked like a castle. Jenny didn't even know that buildings like this existed anymore. Jenny sat next to Eric on their boat as she looked at the campus in awe.  
"Amazing isn't it?" Eric asked.  
Jenny nodded. The beauty of the building to her breath away.  
"Simply Magical" she sighed.  
As they reached the entrance of the school, the doors were opened right away. At the entrance was a tall, stern looking, older woman. She wore emerald green robes and a pointed hat.  
"All first years please follow me to the Great Hall," she instructed.  
She led them through the campus which was even more magical on the inside.  
It was huge and had floating lanterns leading them to two giant doors where the woman stopped.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, professor of transfiguration, and the head of the Gryffindor House. In a few moments you will go through these two doors to our great hall where you will meet the rest of your classmates and be sorted into one of our four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will share a bond with your housemates that you cherish forever. Before we can do this I need to inform you about our point system. Your triumphs will gain your house points and any rule-breaking will you will lose house points. Which ever house has the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the House Cup," she said.  
She explained a few of the rules and then opened the doors to the Great Hall.  
It was even more beautiful than anything Jenny had seen so far. There were thousands of candles floating over four long tables that were filled with students, but all had empty seats for the new arrivals. The tables were filled with gold goblets and silverware. Over the candles it appeared as if there were more stars than Jenny could count.  
"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History" said a girl with bushy hair.  
At the top of the hall there was another long table where the professors all sat. At the center of the table there was a man with a long white beard and looked like the stereotypical wizard that Jenny had read about in storybooks. In front of them there was a stool that had a black hat that was old, frayed, and dirty looking. As the students reached the end of the walkway and Professor McGonagall stood next to the hat she began to speak again.  
"Before we begin your Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak," said Professor McGonagall.  
The man with the long white beard stood up.  
"I would just like to inform all the first years that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker Argus Filch would like me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side of campus is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death," he said.  
Jenny got the chills at the last statement he made, but then she started to wonder what was in the third floor corridor that was so dangerous for them to see?  
"I will call you up hear alphabetically and you will sit on this stool and I'll place the hat on your head which will sort you. We'll start with Abbott, Hannah," Professor McGonagall said. A blonde girl with pigtails and pink cheeks walked up slowly and took a seat on the stool.  
The hat was placed on her head. She heard a soft mumbling and then it shouted out.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
One of the tables got up and cheered loudly. Jenny looked over and noticed those ocean blue eyes. She saw Nate at that table and her knees got a little weak.  
"Jenny you're staring" Eric whispered to her. Jenny blushed and quickly looked away. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone staring at her. She looked up to see a man with messy, greasy black hair sitting next to Professor Quirrell staring at her, but not with the look of puppy love like how Jenny looked at Nate, but with a mixture of darkness and curiousity. She felt a sharp pain where her scar was.  
"Ah," she winced. Her scar never hurt her before. What was that about?  
"You ok?" Eric whispered. Jenny nodded and glanced at the man again who looked like he was really curious about her now.  
"Bones, Susan," said Professor McGonagall.  
The hat was placed on her head and after a few seconds, the hat spoke.  
"Hufflepuff!" it yelled. The Hufflepuffs cheered loudly again and Susan took a spot across from Hannah.  
"Boot, Terry," she said. The hat was placed on his head and the decision was made after a little while.  
"Ravenclaw!" it yelled. The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly as the boy beamed proudly making his way over.  
"Brown, Lavender," she said. The girl with wildly, curly blonde hair took a seat. The hat took longer with this one. It seemed to be debating it's choices.  
"Gryffindor!" it yelled. Jenny looked over and saw Blair and Serena cheering loudly with the other Gryffindors. Jenny hoped that she would be in Gryffindor since she already knew two who she liked and there was a good chance that Eric would be there too since his entire family has been in the past. Of course she could deal with Hufflepuff because it might give her a chance to get to know Nate and possibly learn how to form a complete sentence in front of him without sounding like a ditz. Really she just hopes that she isn't a Slytherin. That Chuck Bass fellow gave her the creeps. She can't imagine that his cousin is much better.  
"Bulstrode, Millicent," she said.  
This girl was pretty large for her size and had an intimidating presence about her. The scowl on her face didn't help her seem nicer. The hat wasn't on her head for very long.  
"Slytherin!" it yelled. The Slytherin tables cheered loud for her. Millicent did not show very much emotion, but was greeted warmly by the rest.  
"Carrow, Flora," she said. This girl was really pretty, but had a scowl that was similar to Millicent's.  
"Slytherin!" it said. Unlike Millicent she gave a small smile to this as she made her way to her table.  
"Carrow, Hestia," she said. A girl who looked exactly like Flora went up.  
"Slytherin!" it said. The girl seemed pleased to be in the same house as her twin.  
"Cornor,Michael," she said. A pale boy with dark hair and dark eyes went up. He looked like the kind of guys who could possibly be good looking in a mysterious way when he was older, but did not have warmness that Jenny was typically attracted to.  
"Ravenclaw!" it yelled out. He seemed satisfied as he made his way to the Ravenclaw table.  
"Crabbe, Vincent," she said. A larger boy with a shaved head made his way to the stool.  
"Slytherin!" it yelled. The boy seemed very pleased with this.  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin," she said. A thin boy with brown hair and brown eyes sat on the stool.  
"Hufflepuff!" it yelled.  
"Finnigan, Seamus," she said. A small boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes went up.  
"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.  
"Goyle, Gregory," she said. A very tall, big boy with dark hair made his way up.  
"Slytherin!" the hat yelled. The boy pumped his fist as he made he way to the Slytherin table.  
"Granger, Hermione," she said. The girl with bushy hair made her way to the stool. A look of nervousness was on her face. The hat seemed to debate with itself before making up its mind.  
"Gryffindor!" it yelled. She seemed very happy about this.  
"Longbottom, Neville," she said. A little chubby boy nervously walked up. Jenny noticed that the boy was arguing with the hat. He begged it to put him in Hufflepuff. The hat did not listen.  
"You belong in Gryffindor!" it yelled. The Gryffindors cheered, but Neville seemed uncertain.  
"MacMillan, Ernie," she said. A small, blonde boy sat on the stool.  
"Hufflepuff!" it yelled.  
"Malfoy, Draco," Professor McGonagall said. Jenny recognized the name. It was Chuck Bass's cousin. He looked nothing like Chuck though. His hair was light blonde and gelled back. His skin was light and his eyes were a light grey color. He had the same cocky look on his face though.  
The hat barely touched his head before making a decision.  
"Slytherin!" it yelled. He had a smug grin as he walked over. Jenny prayed that she would not be in the same house as him and Chuck.  
"Parkinson, Pansy,"she said. A girl with a flat face and short brown hair strutted over. She had a smug grin on her face as she sat down.  
"Slytherin!" the hat called out.  
Pansy strutted over to the cheering table sitting right next to Draco Malfoy.  
"Patil, Padma," she said. An Indian girl with long black hair and a necklace with the letter "P" hanging from it stepped up. The hat took about a minute before making up it's mind.  
"Ravenclaw!" it said. The girl smiled and made her way to that table.  
"Patil, Parvati," she said. This girl looked a lot like Padma except a little bit smaller and a slightly thinner face. Still just as pretty and she had the same necklace on as her sister. The hat took a little bit longer with this one.  
"Well I suppose I should put you in Gryffindor!" it yelled. The girl beamed, but still had a hint of nervousness in her eyes. Jenny figured it was because she was separated from her sister.  
"Potter, Jennifer," said Professor McGonagall. The room grew silent as everyone kept their eyes on her. Every house wanting the famous Jennifer Potter as one of their own.  
Jenny took a deep breath. She looked over at Eric who gave her a comforting smile. She then slowly took her seat on the stool.  
"This one is a tricky one. A tricky one indeed. I see a lot of courage in you, a lot of intelligence, and loads of talent. I sense that you have a certain attraction to Hufflepuff, but I can see that it is not where you belong. No, no. It will not do, but the question is where shall I put you?" the hat said in a voice only she could hear.  
"Not Slytherin," she thought to herself.  
"Not Slytherin? But you could do such great things in the Slytherin house. Slytherin can lead the way to the greatness you are destined for," it said.  
"Please not Slytherin," she begged inside of her head.  
"Well if you are sure, then it better be Gryffindor!" the hat said yelling the last part for all to hear. She smiled as the Gryffindors cheered loudly. The hat was taken off her head and she walked over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone shook her hand and introduced themselves to her. Everyone seemed very excited to have her with the. She took a seat next to the girl with bushy hair who was named Hermione.  
"Welcome to Gryffindor Jenny," Serena smiled at her.  
She looked over to see five more students. Eric, a redheaded boy, two African American boys, and a boy with blonde curly hair.  
"Smith, Zacharias," said Professor McGonagall. The boy with blonde hair took a seat. The hat took a few minutes before finally coming to a decision.  
"I suppose I shall put you into Hufflepuff!" it yelled. The boy smiled with a nod and walked over to the Hufflepuff table.  
"Thomas, Dean," she said. The shorter of the African American boys went up. It didn't take the hat too long.  
"Gryffindor!"it yelled. Dean smiled and Jenny cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors at their new housemate.  
"VanderWoodson, Eric," she said. She held her breath. Please let him be a Gryffindor. Please let him be a Gryffindor. The hat was on his head for what seemed like forever before finally coming up with an anwser.  
"Let's keep the tradition alive. Gryffindor!" it yelled. Eric smiled big and Serena cheered louder than anyone. When Eric got to the table, Serena embraced him tightly and then he sat next to Jenny introducing himself to everyone near them. Jenny smiled brightly. She was so happy that they were in the same house.  
"Weasley, Ronald," she said. The redhead boy took his seat.  
"Ron's family has always been Gryffindor like mine. Right now his brother Percy is a prefect and the twins, Fred and George are also currently Gryffindors," Eric whispered to Jenny.  
"Another Weasley. I know what to do with you, Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. The boy sighed in relief as his three brothers cheered loudly along with the rest of the Gryffindors.  
"Zabani, Blaise," Professor McGonagall said. The other African American had a smug look on his face as he sat down.  
"Slytherin!"the hat yelled. He seemed pleased to be joining them.  
All of the students were sorted into their houses so Professor McGonagall took a seat next to Professor Dumbledore who stood up.  
"Now that the sorting has begun I have a few words I would like to say. To the new students, welcome to Hogwarts and to the returners, Welcome back. Another year of magical educations awaits you. Let the feast begin,"Professor Dumbledore said raising his arms. Food appeared in front of everyone and the eating began. Jenny noticed Professor Dumbledore looking at her with a smile so Jenny smiled back before glancing over to the man with the dark greasy hair who was staring at her earlier. He was still staring with darkness and curiousity. Jenny leaned over to Serena.  
"Serena, who is the man sitting next to Professor Quirrell?" she asked. Serena looked over and rolled her eyes.  
"That's Professor Snape, the Potions professor and the Head of the Slytherin House," she said.  
"His class is dreadful if you aren't a Slytherin," Blair said.  
"Why does he keep looking over here?" Jenny asked.  
"Who knows?" asked one of the ginger twins.  
"He's an odd fellow," said the other one.  
Jenny gave the man one more glance before turning her head. His stare gave her the chills.  
"Oh Jenny this is Fred and George Weasley, boys this is Jenny," Blair said motioning to the twins.  
"I'm not Fred. He is!" exclaimed one of the twins.  
"You call yourself our best friend," said the other twin.  
"Oh hush you two. That may work on your mother, but not us," Serena smirked.  
"You got to watch your backs with these two, isn't that right Ron?" Eric asked.  
"You're telling me," Ron groaned.  
"We're not that bad, Little J," Fred said.  
"Little J?" Jenny asked.  
"Our sister is named Ginny too, but she spells it with a G," George said.  
"We could call you Potter," Fred said.  
"But Little J is more fitting," they both said.  
"Oh wow, do you guys always do that?" Jenny asked speaking of them speaking at the same time.  
"Do what?" they both asked. Serena, Blair, Eric, Ron, and a few other laughed.  
"The anwser is yes, I'm Lee by the way," said an African American boy with short dreadlocks.  
"So how do you guys tell them apart?" Jenny asked only knowing now because of the introductions that Blair gave.  
"The more time you spend with them the easier it gets to tell them apart," Serena chuckled.  
"It gets easier, I promise," Blair said.  
"But until then they will enjoy confusing you," Eric said.  
In front of Jenny she saw this transparent figure appear through the table. She gasped and leaned back.  
"Don't be scared Little J, it's our house ghost," Serena explained.  
"I've heard of you. You're Nearly Headless Nick," gasped Ron.  
"I prefer Sir Nicholas; Thank you very much," the ghost said.  
"Nearly headless? How can someone be Nearly Headless?" asked Hermione who was sitting near them.  
"Like this?" Sir Nicholas said pulling his head off his neck to show that it was still partially attached. Jenny cringed.  
"Lovely," Hermione muttered.  
Jenny enjoyed the rest of the feast with Eric, Ron, Serena, Blair, Fred, George, Lee, and their other friend Angelina. In less than a day Jenny has already gotten along better with more people at Hogwarts than she ever did in New York. If the rest of the year was going to be anything like that day, Jenny had a feeling that she was going to love Hogwarts.

* * *

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention earlier that in this story all of the Gossip Girl Characters except Jenny, Dan, Rufus, and Allison are British. **


	12. Roommate bonding over muggle music

After the feast came to an end Percy Weasley and one of the female Prefects took all of the first years to their new home.  
"The password is always changing so please try to keep up," said Percy as they made their way to a portrait of a large woman singing oprea. Literally, she was actually sing oprea and moving. Jenny was in awe at all of the moving pictures which seemed to amuse Eric.  
"We're here to bring the 1st years to their room," said the female prefect.  
"Password?" she asked in a deep voice.  
"Caput Draconis," Percy said. She nodded and a passageway was revealed.  
They were led into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was amazing. One wall was dominated by a beautiful, giant fireplace and the walls, furniture, tapistries were crimson and gold. There was also a giant window that gave a view of the school grounds.  
"All female students follow me and I will take you to your dorm rooms," said the female prefect.  
Jenny followed all of the female first years and the female prefect through a door that took them to a spiral staircase.  
"Now I don't want you all to worry about any boys sneaking into your rooms. The staircase is charmed to turn into a slide if any of the male students try to climb them," smirked the female prefect, Millie.  
"Hmm," groaned a girl with curly hair. Jenny giggled at this. She also noticed the girl with bushy hair smirk at the disappointment.  
"Alright now this room is assigned to Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and Jennifer Potter," she said.  
Jenny entered the room with the girl with curly hair, the pretty Indian girl, and the bushy haired girl. The room was a decent size and had crimson and gold curtains. There were four full size beds with crimson and gold sheets. Each had bags around it. Jenny found the bed with all of her belongings, including her beautiful snowy owl, which she decided to name Magia. Jenny smiled as she stuck her fingers through the cage and patted her owl's head.  
Her bed was the one in the opposite corner from the door. The bushy haired girl, Hermione, was in the bed next to her's and the curly haired girl, Lavender, was in the bed across from her.  
"It is going to take me forever to put away all of my things," Parvati sighed.  
"I can't wait for them to teach us spells to put things away quicker. My mum does them all the time using non-verbal spells," Lavender sighed.  
"Why did you bring so much? We have uniforms," Hermione asked. Lavender and Parvati stared at Hermione like she had another head growing out of her shoulder.  
"We don't have to wear our uniforms all the time and I like to have options," Lavender said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Plus we have hair products, skin care treatments, and so much more," Parvati said.  
"Oh I see," Hermione said uninterested.  
Jenny started unpacking her things and putting everything away. It was when she got to her last chest when she remembered that it was the one that contained the gift from her Uncle Rufus. She smiled as she opened it up. Then she gasped. He got her an old fashioned record player and some records. On top of it there was a note for her.  
It read:  
Jenny,  
This whole experience must be overwhelming for you, but I would like to remind you how proud your Aunt Allison, Dan, and I are of you. Even though they don't always show it, they do love you and want the best for you. Now I know it isn't an Ipod, but I was told that electricity does not work well near magic so I found a Hand-Crank record player for you to enjoy with all the friends you are going to make. I included some records and I will try to send some more if I find some that you would like. I want you to remember the magic you can find in the arts. I want you to remember, magic wand or not, that there is magic and beauty in everything.  
Love,  
Uncle Rufus.

Jenny took out the five records that he gave her. The first one was "The White Album" by The Beatles. The second one was "Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" by The Beatles. The third one was "Abbey Road" by The Beatles. The forth one was "Rumors" by Fleetwood Mac and the fifth one was "Let it Bleed" by The Rolling Stones.

"Oh my gosh you brought a record player?" asked Lavender noticing the records in Jenny's hands.  
"My Uncle Rufus got it for me," Jenny smiled.  
"Take it out of the box so we can play it," Lavender smiled as her and Parvati ran up to Jenny's bed.  
"Do you have any Weird Sisters?" Parvati asked.  
"Oh my gosh they are my all-time fave band!" Lavender squealed.  
"Me too," Parvati smiled.  
"I've never heard of them," Jenny shrugged.  
"You've never heard of the Weird Sisters? Where have you been?" Lavender gasped.  
"I've never actually heard of them either," Hermione said.  
"Are you serious?" Lavender asked.  
"Well I suppose they are a Wizarding Band and if you are a muggle born you might not know who they are. Though I know that Jennifer is not a muggle born. You are a legend," Parvati explained.  
"Well I am a muggle born and Jennifer was raised by her muggle aunt and uncle," Hermione said.  
"How did you know that?" Jenny asked.  
"I read all about you. Like Parvati said you are a legend in this world so when I did my research you came up a lot," Hermione explained.  
"Figures," Jenny sighed. Even someone who was new to this world like Jenny was seemed to know her life story.  
"Oh Jennifer, I see you have three Beatles albums. I love  
them. My mum always had me listening to them growing up," Hermione said.  
"Please guys call me Jenny and yes I do. The Beatles is probably my favorite band," Jenny said.  
Lavender and Parvati glanced at each other with a confused expression.  
"Who are The Beatles?" Parvati asked.  
Hermione and Jenny gave each other a look of shock. Jenny could not believe that they could not know who the Beatles were. She figured even those in the Wizarding World had heard of The Beatles.  
"Well this has to change right away," Jenny said taking out her new Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band record and placed it into the record player. She cranked it and put the needle down. The song "With A Little Help From My Friends" filled the room.  
_"What would you do if I sang out a tune..."_

Jenny started to hum and dance to the beat. After a little while she sang along.  
"Do you need anybody? I need someone to love. Could it be anybody? I want somebody to love," she sang.  
"Woah Little J has some pipes on her," said a female voice. Jenny looked at the doorway to see Serena and Blair standing there. Jenny blushed slightly at being caught.  
"Jenny was just introducing Lavender and Parvati to the Beatles," Hermione explained.  
"The Beatles?" Blair asked.  
"They're a Muggle Band from England. My mum told me about them when she was doing research on Muggle Music," Serena said.  
"Oh well my mum would never let me listen to muggle music," Blair sighed.  
"Why not?" Jenny asked. Blair and Serena glanced at each other and sighed.  
"Long story that I would rather not get into," Blair said.  
"I like this music. It's fun to dance to," Lavender smiled moving with the music.  
"It is so much more than that. Their lyrics can move someone. They wrote so many beautiful songs that really meant something. Their music is timeless," Jenny sighed.  
"Sounds like Little J is in love," Blair smirked. Jenny blushed again. They must find her so dorky. How many eleven year olds are this obsessed with the Beatles? Especially since most of the students here have never even heard of them. She bets that girls like Blair and Serena never gush over anything. They are probably just used to people gushing over them.  
"But she is right. I adore the Beatles and find John Lennon to be one of the best songwriters of all time," Hermione said.  
The other girls in the room gave each other a confused look.  
"Who?"Parvati asked.  
Hermione caught Jenny's eye and smiled.  
"Nevermind," she said.  
"Well I think I might have to get my mum to send some of my Weird Sisters records so we can play those too, but I definitley want to hear more of these Beatles," Lavender sighed lying on her bed.  
"Well you seem to be doing quite fine in here Little J. Blair and I live down the hall so if you need anything just let me know," Serena smiled. Her and Blair exited. Jenny could not believe how nice Serena and Blair were being to her. Part of her was afraid that they were only acting this way because of her fame. It made sense. Why else would they want to be nice to her? It wasn't like they were desperate to make friends. Jenny could tell that they were both very well liked in the Gryffindor house. And Jenny was just a skinny, young looking, 1st year with a scar on her forehead.  
Jenny sat on her bed and glanced over to see that Hermione had taken a book out and was reading.  
"What are you reading?" Jenny asked.  
"I'm just going over our Charms textbook," she said.  
"Ew you are studying already?" Lavender asked.  
"You can never be too prepared," Hermione shrugged.  
"Nerd," Lavender coughed.  
Hermione rolled her eyes at the lame insult.  
"I don't see anything wrong with trying to be prepared. I've never been the type who tried to stay ahead of the class, but if it makes Hermione happy then let her study," Jenny shrugged.  
Hermione looked over at Jenny with a look of caution like she was trying to figure out if Jenny was being sarcastic or not. Jenny smiled back to show that she meant what she said. Hermione then smiled back.  
"Whatever," Lavender sighed.  
"Thank you," Hermione whispered so only Jenny heard her.  
Jenny shrugged.  
"No problem," she whispered back.  
Jenny went and started another Beatles song and noticed Hermione nodding her head to the beat as she read her textbook. She could already tell that her and Hermione were going to get along just fine. She could kind of sense that Hermione knew what it was like to be an outcast too because of her dedication to her studies. Though Jenny is not that studious she can appreciate someone who knows what it is like to be different than others. Plus it is nice knowing that Jenny is not the only Beatles fan in the school.


End file.
